Fred Jones (Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!)
:This article is about Fred Jones in the TV series ''Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! For other incarnations, see Fred Jones (disambiguation).'' : | actor= Frank Welker }} Fred Jones is the leader of a teen mystery-solving team. He rides their van, the Mystery Machine. Physical appearance Fred is a tall, broad-shouldered Caucasian teenaged male, with blond hair and a huge chin. He wears a white sweater over a blue shirt, topped off with an orange ascot, along with blue jeans, and brown shoes. Personality He is a control freak and takes mysteries overly seriously as the be all and end all, because of the burden of leadership placed on him, and expects the others to follow his lead, which was especially difficult in the Crystal Canopy, when they had to be completely silent, and be expected to learn and follow his commands through hand signals. , season 1, episode 1. Fred can sometimes be narrow-minded with even the idea of having a case, something which conflicts with the others have something more personal to attend to, such as Velma Dinkley having an interview at Elias Kingston University, but when talk of a monster on the campus was rumoured, he expected her to be more interested in that than her interview. , season 1, episode 1. When the gang and a nearby museum guide question his authority, he puts the guide in charge. But Fred, obsessed with ordering people around, secretly tried to solve the mystery with the little kids the museum guide was touring, much to his own embarrassment. In the end, the gang admitted they would much prefer Fred as their lead than someone else. , season 1, episode 6. Although, he'd prefer to save the day, if someone excels better than him in certain areas, such as Daphne Blake piloting Air Gigantica, he has been known to let others step in. , season 1, episode 16. He gets annoyed by Daphne's spontaneous interests, and while Velma warns him not indulge her by acknowledging them, he can't help but ask. , season 1, episode 4. He tries not to encourage this side of her, , season 1, episode 10 being irked by her puppet gang, (something he doesn't want happening again) , season 1, episode 17. or by accidentally laughing at one of her stand-up comic jokes. , season 1, episode 10. But he can also be tolerable by letting her use her roller skates in assisting his magic act. , season 2, episode 14. The irony is, is that Fred will similarly take on other roles to solve a mystery, like or knight , season 1, episode 20. or a stage magician, before realising it's better to be himself. Fred's control goes also reaches into mundane things, such as how much or when Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Rogers should eat. , season 2, episode 12. He gets especially excited of mysteries having a special theme, such as at Christmas, not liking when something irregular shows up as as pterodactyl. , season 1, episode 14. His skills in mystery solving came in handy when he thought it could impress Beth, who's farm was being terrorized by a scarecrow, but when another showed up in another farm, which turned out to be her father, Fred was still intent on sending him to jail, which she was appalled by. , season 1, episode 21. He also has trouble fitting in with kids his own age, which he went to great depths to do when he was believed to be Velma's father. , season 2, episode 22. History Early life .]] When he was young he went trick-or-treating with his cousin, Scott McDoon, and friend, Rose. , season 2, episode 7. He and Rose were junior detectives who wanted to find out the identity of Professor Huh?, but when Fred found out it was his own father, he couldn't bring himself to tell the police. , season 2, episode 25. Rose, on the other hand, didn't have any qualms, turning him over to the police, turning her into a celebrity overnight, but she also threw away her friendship with Fred. , season 2, episode 26. He once threw a snowball at Daphne Blake and she secretly never got over it, biding her time until she could get her revenge. , season 1, episode 19. ''Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! Season one ''Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. (Game of Chicken) Insert details here. (All Paws on Deck) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. (Grand Scam) Insert details here. (Trading Chases) Insert details here. (Be Quiet, Scooby-Doo!) Insert details here. (Party Like It's 1899) Insert details here. (Screama Donna) Insert details here. (Kitchen Frightmare) Insert details here. (Me, Myself, and A.I.) Insert details here. (Area 51 Adjacent) insert details here. (Where There's a Will, There's a Wraith) Insert details here. (Scary Christmas) Insert details here. (If You Can't Scooby-Doo the Time, Don't Scooby-Doo the Crime) Insert details here. (Gremlin on a Plane) Insert details here. (Sorcerer Snacks Scare) Insert details here. (Saga of the Swamp Beast) Insert details here. (Be Cold, Scooby-Doo!) Insert details here. (Giant Problems) Insert details here. (Eating Crow) Insert details here. (I Scooby Dooby Do) Insert details here. (El Bandito) Insert details here. (Into the Mouth of Madcap) Insert details here. (The Norse Case Scenario) Insert details here. (The People vs. Fred Jones) Season two Insert details here. (Some Fred Time) Insert details here. (There Wolf) Insert details here. (Renn Scare) Insert details here. (How to Train Your Coward) Insert details here. (Worst in Show) Insert details here. (Mysteries on the Disorient Express) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. (The Curse of Kaniaku) Insert details here. (Vote Velma) Insert details here. (In Space) Insert details here. (Doo Not Disturb) Insert details here. (Silver Scream) Insert details here. (Fright of Hand) Insert details here. (Greece is the Word) Insert details here. (American Goth) Insert details here. (Omelettes Are Forever) Insert details here. (Ghost in the Mystery Machine) Insert details here. (Naughty or Ice) Insert details here. (Night of the Upsetting Shorts) Insert details here. (Junkyard Dogs) Insert details here. (Protein Titans 2) Insert details here. (World of Witchcraft) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. (Professor Huh? Part 1) Insert details here. (Professor Huh? Part 6 3/4) Appearances * Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! ** Every episode Notes/trivia * Being in charge, Fred was considered the cornerstone of the gang and was the first to be redeveloped, with his personality being based on a young Gene Wilder, particularly in the film, Young Frankenstein, turning Fred into someone very controlling and serious in his work.Barry, Jon Colton (June 4, 2017). "APNSD:! Episode 07: Interview with Jon Colton Barry (Part One)". A Pup Named Named Scooby-Doo!. Retrieved June 17, 2017. * Unlike other incarnations, Fred is the tallest in the group, being slightly taller than Shaggy. * Fred is the first member of the gang to have a family member appear in an episode. * Technically, Fred has not appeared in every episode, but he did have a virtually identical old Victorian version in ; in , he also had a Ancient Greece version, but the regular Fred also appeared in that. In other languages See also * Scooby-Doo and Fred Jones (Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!) * Fred Jones and Daphne Blake (Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!) * Fred Jones and Velma Dinkley (Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!) * Shaggy Rogers and Fred Jones (Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!) References Category:Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! season 1 characters Category:Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! season 2 characters Category:Gang (Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!)